


Show Me Your True Colors

by Efinr



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alcohol, Bedroom Sex, Cute, Drug Use, Drunken Confessions, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Red actually talks, Summer Vacation, idk how to tag properly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efinr/pseuds/Efinr
Summary: Red and Green are on a vacation in the Alola region, but its more than just a vacation. Red has a secret to tell Green, a secret that will evolve their relationship into something more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so it might be really bad. I hope you guys enjoy reading it though.

Green sighs and looks down on the sandy ground. Hands on his hips, he scoffs at his partner, and that partner is no other than Red.

They were on a vacation, hanging out at a beach in the Alola region. Red grunts at him and nudges Green's sides. Green looks at the tall brunette with an irritated look.  
"What do you want?!" He snaps, surprising Red. Red frowns. Green looks off to the distance, gazing at the ocean view watching children frolic in the ocean sea. 

"You seem to be bad in a mood today…." Red says breaking the silence. Green looks up, his hair flowing with the breeze.  
He raises his eyebrow and gives Red an agitated look. "Wow look at you, Captain Obvious." Green replies sarcastically.

Why was Green in a bad mood? It's their first day of their vacation.  
Green glances at his partner who was staring at him, and looks away quickly.

Right. He didn't want to be on this vacation with his old rival, Red.

Hearing people chatter and laugh, Green grew more irritated.  
"Augh!" He shrieks in annoyance, gathering the attention from the crowd. Red glares at Green, feeling the eyes of the people on them. 

"Let's just get back to the fucking hotel." He mutters, and starts walking away from the beach. Red follows, looking back at the crowd staring at them, thinking like they're some couple that got into a fight.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two arrive at their hotel room. Green contemplates why he agreed to share a room with Red. At least the room provided 2 beds for each of them.

He plops down on his bed, feeling exhausted, even though it's been only a few hours since their arrival to Alola. Green closes his eyes, trying to remember why he is here with Red in the first place.  
Then it clicks. Both of them were chosen to be the Battle Legends for the Battle Tree. Green received a invitation letter from his grandfather, Professor Oak. Green recalled having to climb up Mt.Silver, just to get Red.

He sighs, and sits up. Green looks out the window beside his bed. He hears Red bring out his Pikachu from the pokemon's pokeball. The mouse squeaks in joy from seeing his trainer. Red smiles, and pets him.

"Can you turn on the TV?" Green requests. "It's getting a little bit quiet in here. Especially when you're so quiet."  
Red gives Green a judging look, but sighs and proceeds to grab the remote to turn on the TV. A silence stilled upon them

While Red is looking for something interesting to watch, Green is feeling the sense of boredom. He yawns, feeling his energy waste away each minute.

"Yo. I'm going to take a nap, so don't bother me, or else you'll make me pissed." Green warns, placing his arm over his eyes. Red, still browsing through the channels, he gives Green a silent, "okay."

Red lays back on his bed, finally found something to watch. Pikachu curls up between his legs, and begins to sleep. He sighs, petting his Pikachu, he turns to look at Green.

Red smiles gently, looking at his old rival. Reminiscing the times he and Green bickered and battled in their journey. The sun glazing through the window, his eyelids begin to drop.  
A little nap won't hurt, he thinks to himself, shutting his eyes.  
And maybe, just maybe, he'll finally tell Green how he truly feels about him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green meets up with Red at a bar. Something is bound to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suck at writing so, here ya go

Green wakes up from his nap, and sits up groggily. He rubs his eyes to get rid of the sleepiness.

The room is dark, cold from the A/C being left on. Green notices that Red isn't on his bed, and feels loneliness creep upon him.

He tries to shrug it off, but couldn't stand the fact that Red left him all alone. Green looks outside of the window, seeing the moon shine brightly with the stars glazing upon the night sky.

"Ugh…how long was that nap?" He mutters to himself, scratching the back of his. Green checks his phone to see the time. '8:00 PM.'

"4 hours….fuck."

He gets off of his bed, and puts on his shoes. "I should call that bastard and yell at him for leaving me alone." Green says to himself with an irate tone. He dials in Red's phone number, placing his phone near his ear. After a few rings, Red's voicemail activates, leaving Green frustrated.

Green exits the hotel room, and sighs, then walks through the empty the hallways. He just couldn't believe that Red would just disappear on him like that, especially not leaving a note to let Green know where he is.

Finally reaching the hotel lobby, Green looks around. Watching crowds of people walk in with their luggages. He strolls towards the exit, while bumping into other people, leaving insincere apologies.

Once outside of the hotel, the gentle summer winds touches his skin. Green spots a fancy bar from across the street which piques his interest. Having a drink or two wouldn't hurt, he thinks to himself.

When reaching the bar, he notices a familiar silhouette from the building's front window. Green enters in. The bartender nods at him, welcoming him in the bar. Green notices a few people passed out, most likely from excessive drinking.

He catches the familiar silhouette sitting at a table in the corner, who's also passed out. Green sees two empty mugs on that person's table.

"Red?" Green says with a surprised tone. Red still passed out, Green trudges towards the table. He places a hand on Red's shoulder, nudging him to wake up.

Slowly opening his eyes, Red sees Green with a displeased look. He sits up, and blinks a few times to get used to the light.

"What are you doing here?" Red mutters, his words slurring clearly still drunk. "Well, you left me in the room without leaving a note." Green replies, sitting down on the chair across from Red.

Green grabs the menu and looks through the list of drinks. Red stares at him, feeling the awkwardness rise up between them.

Finally deciding on a drink, Green orders a cocktail, to which the bartender starts to make. He notices Red has been staring at him this whole time, and blushes.  
"W-what?" He stutters, finally initiating a conversation.  
Red quickly averts his eyes from Green, looking down on the table.  
"It's nothing..just surprised you drink too." As Red tips his hat downward, trying to hide his expression.  
"Well, you wouldn't know." Green grabs his phone, looking through social media. "After all, you've been up at that mountain for years." He adds, making Red feel uncomfortable from that remark ending the talk quickly.

The bartender walks towards their table, serving Green his cocktail. Green stares blankly at his drink. "I've been meaning to ask.." Green pauses, looking at Red, who's still staring down at the table. "Do you have feelings for me?" Proceeding to take a sip from his drink.  
Red looks up, a surprised look from his face.

A discomforting quietness filled the area. Red hesitates, "This isn't the place to talk about something like that." Green smirks "Well, it was just a hunch." He shrugs, feeling the alcohol starting to affect him.

"I do."

Green's eyes widen. "W-what do you mean?" His face turning into a bright pink. Red, gazing at him with a soft expression. "You're not serious are you?" He chuckles to himself, hoping Red is joking. After all, they were rivals in the past, Green constantly trying to beat Red and talking down to him when they were just 11 years old.

Red shakes his head, still looking at Green in the eyes. The message is clear. Green's question is answered seriously. Being flustered and getting drunk, he breathes in and out, trying to calm himself down.

"I…I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Green finally confesses their love for each other. The two embraces their new found relationship.

"I…I love you too."

As those words echoes through Red's mind, Green blushes fiercely. A mixture of embarrassment and the alcohol affecting him.

"W-well aren't you going to say something?" Green stutters, trying to keep his words intact. Red with widen eyes, he gulps, trying to think of what to say.

Silence falls upon them, both staring at each other. Green huffs, and takes a sip from his cocktail, waiting for Red to say something.

"Ever since we were kids.." Red hesitates, his heart beating fast, the feeling of nervousness creeping up on him. "And when we started our journey. All these times, my feelings for you became stronger." 

Green hums at Red's response. "And why didn't you say anything sooner you big dummy?"

"That's beca-"

"No 'cuses!" Green interrupts, his words slurring. He sways from side to side, feeling flushed. "I can't believe you've kept your feelings for me hidden this hol' time!"

Red smirks. A moment where both trainers confess their love to each other while drunk. Who would have thought.

Green hiccups, still staring at Red. "Well?!" He screeches, his voice disrupting the quietness of the bar. The customers nor the bartender don't mind the sudden increase of volume.

Red chuckles, "I think we should head back." He says, while standing up. Leaving Green confused.

"I'll pay for our drinks." Red begins to walk towards the bartender, bringing out his wallet.

Green still in his chair, feels his eyes drooping.

Red notices, and walks back to the small table to help Green get out of his chair. He smiles to himself, learning that Green is easily influenced by alcohol.

Green stumbles out of his chair, but with Red's support, he's able to make a quick recovery. They leave the bar.

Wobbling with every step, Red tries to hold in his laughter. "Want me to carry you on my back?" He asks, his eyebrow raising.

"Wh-what?! I'm not some kid!" Green counters, becoming more red. 

"I can wal-"

Before Green can finish his sentence, he feels his feet lift up off the ground, leaving him dumbstruck.

"Hmm? What were you going to say?" Red mocks, as he marches while carrying Green on his back.

Green says nothing, leaning in, putting his arms over Red's shoulders. He embraces Red's warmth.

Gentle winds, striding alongside them. Streetlights being the only light source to guide them back to their hotel.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally reaching their hotel room, Red unlocks their door, and goes inside while still carrying Green on his back. He turns on the lights revealing the furniture and luggages.

Red steps towards Green's bed, and lays him down. Green's eyes are closed, most likely passed out Red thinks to himself.

Red walks away from the bed, taking off his hat, but feels a sudden tug from his shirt. Green holding onto Red's shirt, he gazes at him. "Don't walk away…" he mumbles, a clear sleepiness in his voice.

Red looks behind him, meeting Green's eyes.

"You didn't say you love me…" He says quietly, still holding on to Red's shirt.

Red smirks, and pushes Green down on his bed, leaving him on top of his old rival. Green shocked from the sudden action, he feels his face heats up.

Red leans in closer to Green's ear. "I love you.." he whispers. His hot breath touching Green's skin. 

Red begins to press his lips against Green's. Kissing him passionately, giving Green a surprise. 

Green does nothing, and accepts it, putting his arms around Red's neck, pulling him closer, making the kiss more powerful.

Needing to breathe, Green slightly opens his mouth slightly, but Red slides his tongue in, making him astonished.

The kiss is deep. Red slides his hand across Green's abdomen, beginning to unbutton his black shirt. Green tenses up, and clutches on to the brunette's hair.

Red backs away from the kiss. "What?" Green mumbles, with a bright pink on his face. "Does this mean we're in a relationship?" Red asks in a soft voice. Green rolls his eyes.  
What a stupid question, he thought.

"Well duh, otherwise we wouldn't be doing this. You're such a dork." He retorts, making Red grunt. Green brings his forehead against Red's. "I'm just glad, you're here with me."

Green nudges Red off of him, to which he obliges. He sits up, facing Red. Still feeling flushed from the alcohol from earlier, he gets up. "I'm going to take a shower. So we should get to bed."

Red nods, and goes to his bed, feeling sheer happiness that he was able to confess to Green.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour has passed since their make-out session. The room is dark, and Green is fast asleep. The moon peering through the window.

Red sits up, unable to sleep, he looks outside through the window and sighs.

He looks down at the sleeping Pikachu beside him, placing a hand on it's head, petting the Pokemon gently. A feeling of desire rises up in him. Red looks across from his bed, to see Green's back facing him.

Red contemplates whether he should go to Green's bed. He thinks about it for a few seconds, and shrugs. 

Red pushes his blanket off of him slowly, and gets out of his bed gently, making sure his Pikachu doesn't wake up.

He slowly tiptoes towards Green's bed. Once he's reaches the bed, he slowly lays down beside Green.

Red puts Green's blanket over him, covering the both of them.

Green still fast asleep, Red places his hand over his boyfriend's waist. He brings himself closer to Green, and nuzzles the back of his neck.

He hears his boyfriend snort of laughter, and turns around to face him. "You were awake this whole time?" Red stares tiredly at Green. "Well you woke me up as soon as you laid on my bed." Green says, closing his eyes and moving closer to Red.

The two embrace each other tightly, the sound of nothingness filled the room.

"I love you." Red whispers, before dozing off. Green hums, his eyes still closed.

"I know you do."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Green go on their first date!

"Let's go on a date!" Green bursts out loud, giving Red a cocky smile. 

Red reels his body upward form his bed, sitting up straight. He gives Green a confused look, raising his eyebrow.

"A date?"

Green places his hands on his hips. "Yes, a date!" He says while nodding his head. "Especially since we established our relationship, I think we should do something fun to celebrate."

Red shrugs, and stretches his arms. "So where are we going?" He asks, getting out of his bed.

"I heard that Malasadas are really good in Alola." Green grabs his gray backpack near his bed. "And I've found one the restaurant." He adds.

Red grabs his red cap from the table stand and puts it on. "So where is it exactly?"

"Hau'oli City in Melemele Island!" Green answers with excitement.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the two arrive at the big city, Green brings out his Town Map, trying to locate the Malasada Shop. Red watches the bustling crowds of people, tipping his hat downwards.

"Aha! I found it!" Green blurts out, looking at Red. He grabs Red's hand, taking him by surprise, and the two begin to walk to their destination.

"You seem to be in a good mood today." Red mutters, still holding hands with Green.

"Well it is our first date." Green remarks, letting go of Red. 

The trainers reaches the building and enters the restaurant.

"Welcome to the Malasada Shop!" An employee cheered, giving them a warm smile.

They both sit at a table near the corner beside a window. Green picks up the menu, and browses through it while Red brings out his Pikachu holding the electric mouse tightly. 

After a minute has passed, Green finally orders for them, getting their desired Malasadas.

"I want you to feed me." Green says as he crosses his arms, giving Red a grin.

Red drops his Malasada, hitting the table with a thud. He blushes a little, staring at Green with surprise. "What is this, some cheesy drama show?" He joked, trying to change Green's mind.

"Nope. This is our date." Green says, still grinning. "Hmm think of it as payback when you disappeared up to that mountain back home." He adds, hoping to guilt trip Red.

Red sighs, but obliges, picking up his Malasada. He slowly brings it forward, while Green gives a small 'Aah'.

Green gives a small bite, feeling satisfied. Red still blushes, huffs. "Are you happy now?"

"Nope! Not yet, it's my turn now." Green responded, picking up his Malasada. 

He brings forward his Malasada to Red's mouth. Red shakes his head, feeling embarrassed. "Come on, just one bite." Green chortles, giving Red a wink. Red contemplates, and takes a small bite of the bun. He quickly looks away from Green, his face heating up.

Green chuckles, "See it wasn't that bad. Isn't this what couple's do?" He says while placing the Malasada down. "You're really cute when you get so flustered."

"That's because this is embarrassing." Red expressed crossing his arms, still feeling a bit heated up. Green gives a small chortle. 

"Anyways let's finish up, I want to explore the city!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they get out of the restaurant, the two begin to walk to their next destination, which was Hau'oli City's popular beach.They begin to hold hands again. Luckily the weather isn't as hot as the day they first arrived. The sun shines brightly, with the cool breeze mixing in with the heat.

"There's the beach!" Green excitingly says, pointing at the sea. Red nods, tilting his hat up, seeing the clear ocean waters.

The beach, filled with people swimming and playing, sparkled from the sea.

The two find a spot to sit, isolating themselves from the crowd. It was their first date after all, and wanted to spend time with each other as much as possible. They both look at the sea, not speaking a word.

Green suddenly leans on Red, to which he flinches from the sudden action.

"I'm glad that we're here together, far from home." Green expressed, the sounds of waves washing up on shore. Red smiles from the comment, and hugs Green closer.

A few minutes pass, until Red pushes Green off of him to pull him closer, kissing him passionately.

Green quickly nudges Red away, "H-hey what was that for?" He stutters, blushing fiercely. "Revenge from what happened at the Malasada Shop." Red snickers.

"Well I just wan-" before Green could finish his words, Red pulls him in for another kiss, shutting him up quickly.

Green accepts the kiss, putting arms around Red's neck. They embrace each other, no one to disturb them.

Today was their first perfect date.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green's makes plans for the day with Red, until suddenly it get interrupted.

"Yo, Red, are you ready yet?" Green asks as he puts on his shoes by the hotel room door, only to hear a grunt in response to his question. Red puts on his cap, tipping it down slightly.

Green made some plans to go sight seeing with Red for the day, and wanted to see Alola's Pokemon. Today's the perfect day to explore the different islands.

As they walk out of the hotel, they both hear an ear-piercing shriek. Green instantly looks towards the direction of the sound. What he sees makes him go into panic mode. A fan with mouth wide open, clutching her phone, is pointing at the two trainers.

"OH MY ARCEUS, IS THAT RED AND GREEN?!"

Eyes immediately crept up on them. A crowd instantly forming around them. 

Green instantly facepalm himself, forgetting that they're quite popular.

He instantly notices a bunch of girls started to swarm Red. Some of them trying to get a feel of Red's muscles. Green feels jealously climb up inside him, as he stomps towards his boyfriend.

"Hey can you all please bac-" Before finishing his words, a flash suddenly blinds him. A fan takes a picture of them both.

Both trainers starting to feel irritated and uncomfortable are bombarded with a bunch of screams and questions whether if they're taken or not.

Green sighs, trying to indicate that they both need space. "Aren't you Green? Didn't you like, lose to Red when you became like Champion?" A fan suddenly asks, which infuriated Green as he doesn't want to remember.

"How does it feel to step down from Champion and becoming a Gym Leader? You probably lose a lot of battles huh?" Another insensitive question from a fan. Red notices Green's saddening look and nudges his shoulder to see if he's alright.

"Red! I heard from social media that you're dating someone! It's no fair! I want you to be my husband and have kids!" A fan says as she steps towards Red, clinging onto his arms.

That was the last straw, Green's anger built up and ready to explode. "RED'S DATING ME, AND NO ONE CAN TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME, SO YOU ALL BETTER BACK OFF!" He yells, shocking everyone, making Red blush a little.

An immediate silence arisen. A bunch of shocked girls' dreams instantly shattered by one man. 

"So…you guys are a couple?" A fan asks, breaking the silence.

"Yeah and?" Green snaps back, glaring at the crowd.

And instantly, another swarm of questions hit them. Asking when they started dating, or asking personal questions about their sex life.

Green's had enough, and grabs Red's hand, instantly busting through the crowds of people. Pushing them side to side, hoping to escape from the buzzing fan girls.

As they escape from the public, they both stop under the shade from the palm trees.

"What a way to start off the day, eh Red?" Green says as he slouches trying to catch his breath from running.

Red nods, still speechless from Green's sudden confession. "I'm surprised you had the guts to say that we're a couple." Red remarks, looking at Green. "They'll probably post that in social media, and news will catch on quick."

"So?" Green replies, stepping close to Red. "I don't give a fuck about what they say. You love me and I love you, that's all that matters." He adds, making Red smile and blush.

Red pulls Green closer. "Hmm…were you jealous?" He asks, gazing at Green who's suddenly blushing. "W-well duh." He stammers. "They were all up on your face, calling you handsome and shit." Green adds, averting his eyes from Red.

Out of the public's sight, Red leans in closer to Green giving him a chaste kiss to the lips. Green flinches from the sudden interaction, his face turning a bright pink instantly. 

Green pulls away from the kiss. "What's with this all of a sudden?" He asks, flustered from the sensation. "Well you were upset, so I just thought it would make you feel better. Plus there's no one around." Red replies, giving Green a smirk.

Green steps back, breaking Red's hold. He huffs, and turns his back towards Red. "Now isn't the time for this, I made plans for us today."

Red gives a small sigh. "I guess you're right." He says as we steps closer, leaning in towards Green's ear. "When we get back to our hotel room, then maybe we can continue where we left off."

Green blushes fiercely. "Uh y-yeah.." He stutters, looking back to see Red making a cocky smile. "Maybe.."


End file.
